


A Bundle of Layered Coats and Boots

by hunghong



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunghong/pseuds/hunghong
Summary: Kihyun has heard that the youngest housemate of Minhyuk is cute. He just doesn't know that he is this cute.





	

The bell on the front door chimes. Kihyun looks up, alarmed, not expecting that there will be any customer in the middle of a blizzard like this. A bundle of layered coats and boots comes through the door, bringing the snow in, dripping everywhere like a stray puppy. Kihyun almost gets annoyed, but then the guest reveals his face and Kihyun smiles instead.  
  
“Did you walk here?” Kihyun asks, slightly amused. He knows this customer. Or rather, he knows one of this guy’s housemates, which is Minhyuk, his classmate in uni. The guy often orders takeouts for his hyungs, all by himself. Even though Kihyun has never had the chance to talk to him casually, he noticed the younger man.  
  
The guy looks up and freezes. It seems that he didn’t expect Kihyun to recognize him, let alone to talk so casually to him. “Y— yes,” he answers finally, a bit stuttering due to the cold.  
  
“Did Minhyuk make you?” Kihyun suspects, chuckling a bit. There’s no one in the coffee shop except for them both. The other staffs have called in sick. Bullshit, Kihyun curses internally.  
  
“No,” the guy answers immediately. He then averts his eyes, like he is realizing that his answer came out too strong, and adds, “I lost on rock-paper-scissors.”  
  
Kihyun laughs. This guy is endearing, somehow. Kihyun has heard that the maknae of Minhyuk’s shared house is cute, and he has witnessed that he _is_ cute, but Kihyun doesn’t know that he is _this_ cute.  
  
“Okay, okay, come here. What’s your order?” Kihyun says, waving the guy to come closer to the counter.  
  
The guy takes a step forward and cringes. He definitely brings the snow in.  
  
“Don’t worry. Just come here,” Kihyun assures, laughing.  
  
“Sorry,” the guy mumbles. He approaches the counter and starts ordering. “Two hot cappuccinos, two caffe lattes, one americano, and... uhm... ma— macchiato. One macchiato.”  
  
“Okay. That would be $20.4,” Kihyun says, typing in the order.  
  
The guy shoves his hand into his pocket. And then to his other pocket. And then to his other pocket. His face turns pale. His movements get panicky.  
  
“I... think I forgot my wallet,” the guy says, full of remorse. He glances outside and visibly cringes. “I will just... go take it and come back here.”  
  
Kihyun looks outside in reflex. There is still a blizzard outside. Kihyun starts to question why, in the first place, they _have_ to get coffee right now, when there’s a _fucking blizzard_ outside, but this is Minhyuk and his housemates they are talking about. There must be a reason that Kihyun rather not knows.  
  
The weird sound of boots being dragged tells Kihyun that the man is already trying to get himself out of the cafe.   
  
Kihyun sighs. “Come back here,” he says before he could think better. “Sit there,” he gestures to the high chair just beside the counter. The guy does exactly what Kihyun said. He looks like a kid being scolded and Kihyun finds himself suppressing an unexplainable urge to reach over the counter and pinch those cheeks. “I’ll get the money from Minhyuk. I meet him in the class every day anyway.”  
  
The guy’s eyes go wide. He looks like he is about to back away, but then his smile blooms. “You can do that?” he asks instead.  
  
The guy is even cuter when he is smiling. He’s got a nice smile. Kihyun is a sucker for nice smiles.  
  
“Of course I can,” Kihyun says. “I can even make you a cup of hot chocolate so you can drink it while waiting for the takeaways.”  
  
The guy’s eyes literally sparkle.  
  
Kihyun chuckles. “It wouldn’t be free, though.”  
  
The guy pouts. “You know I don’t have any money on me now,” the guy steals a glance to Kihyun and adds in a mumble, “ _Hyung_.”  
  
“Who said you should pay it with money?” Kihyun laughs. “One cup of hot chocolate for your name. How does it sound?”  
  
The guy freezes for a few seconds, trying to digest Kihyun’s words. Then, he looks down, trying to hide his reddening cheeks, and spells out his name.  
  
Kihyun definitely likes how Changkyun sounds to his ears.  
  


 

_(And he is definitely going to make the orders in a veeeeeery slow pace.)_


End file.
